Take Me Away
by Serena Scarlet
Summary: ONESHOT COMPLETE When Rin meets Len, she finds an escape, a nightmare, and a love she never knew existed. But can she handle the forbidden fruit, or will it prove to be too bitter? Based on the Rin/Len PV of Romeo and Cinderella. Disclaimer: Some mature content.


**A/N: Dedicated to I My Me Mine! Random dedication *laughs***

**Ah well, the summary sort of explains itself, so on with the show…**

Take Me Away 

_She waited in her room, nervously sitting on her bed. She'd already said goodnight to her parents, locked the door and hung the rope ladder on her balcony._

_A terrible thought hit her: What if he didn't come? He could be afraid of the guards, or maybe he really was mad at her after what happened a week ago._

_Before she could come up with any more reasons to worry, she noticed a figure sitting on the balcony rail, illuminated by the soft moonlight._

_He was here._

"Hey, hey, who do you think that new kid is?"

Rin turned around from her friends as one of them pointed something out. Down the hall, coming towards them, was a boy was blond hair. He wore a pair of earphones and was gazing at the floor as he walked, barely dodging the people rushing around him.

She'd never seen him before, or else she'd easily recognize that hair. It was the first time she'd seen someone with what appeared to be natural blond hair that matched her own.

The boy never said anything or gave notice to the stares, but when he walked past Rin and her group of friends, he looked up just for a brief moment. Then his head bent down and he smirked.

Her friends just giggled and talked about how cute he was, but all Rin could think about was those eyes:

Blue, just like hers.

_He carefully walked towards her, barefooted and his shoes in his hand. _

_When he came to the base of her bed, they just stared at each other for what seemed like forever._

_The moment she glanced to the side to avoid his strong gaze, he had dropped his shoes and pinned her to the bed._

_She couldn't help but blush like mad. There he was, so close and dripping with finality. Jitters and waves of nerves seemed to attack her stomach like mad._

_His cool eyes appraised her face, and he lifted a hand towards her head. She flinched when he touched her cheek, but then she opened her eyes and saw him smiling._

_The jitters then eased into something more comfortable, more easy._

_She closed her eyes, signing her fate._

A few weeks passed, and finally the "new kid" novelty wore off. At first, Rin noted, girls had gathered around him whenever they could, asking him what he liked or whatnot. He'd answer them in the same cool tone, but he always kept his blue-rimmed headphones on and his eyes closed.

But sometimes…ever so rarely, she would feel a pair of eyes on her back as they took notes.

At those times, if she dared a glance behind, his cool eyes would surely meet hers.

And every time they repeated this routine, she would feel her cheeks redden and turn to face the front again.

What was this strange student doing to her? It was like each and every day she found herself attracted to him like a moth drawn to a light. Whenever her eyes fell on him, Rin seemed to find herself mesmerized for a moment.

And the guy didn't even have to say a word.

_No hesitations now._

_She waited for him to do something, anything. But right now, they were back to just staring at each other._

_Before, she was scared of the unknown. There were many things that neither of them knew, but right now she craved something._

"_Len."_

_His name immediately sobered him up, but by then her arms were wrapped around his neck. In response, he smiled simply._

"_Please be gentle, 'kay?"_

"Um, Kagami-kun?"

His eyes blinked open, somehow seeming to hear her voice over the music blasting in his ears.

She shifted back and forth nervously on her feet. What was she doing here again? A package in her hand swayed back and forth from her movements.

Ah, that was right. Usually, maids from the household made lunch for her, but today she made a special bento just for him.

She'd grown accustomed to sitting on the side of the classroom that had an open view of the courtyard where, everyday without fail, the new student would run out of class and sit down beneath the big oak tree there.

In this spot, she could spy on him all she wanted to. Instead of food and chopsticks, his hand would hold pieces of paper. Unfortunately, Rin was always too far away to see just what he was so busy with.

Now that she was right next to him, she was surprised to find that his hands held not homework, but musical sheets. However, the notes didn't seem to be typed, but they were _handwritten_. Did this mean that he always came out here to write notes?

"Kagamine-san, good afternoon."

She immediately snapped to attention. How long had she been phasing out? And did he really know her name?

"Ah, ah, um, I MADE YOU LUNCH!"

The last part was nearly yelled, and for a moment she was grief-stricken at his surprised face.

Then, she saw something out of the ordinary.

The boy started laughing! Laughing! And even though her automatic response would be to run away from the embarrassment of it all, she started to giggle and chortle until her lungs let out a hearty laugh as well.

They continued to laugh like that until he said, yes, he would like that lunch and did she want to listen to a song?

_She wished that time would stop, so that they could live in this moment for eternity. But like most wishes, that wasn't granted._

_For the first time, his eyes roamed over her body beneath him. She knew she was wearing something thin and rather unlike her, and she once again flinched a bit when he fingered one of her black lace straps while playfully grinning._

_An image of her parents came up in her mind. She knew right now they were sound asleep in their beds, hopefully in good, deep dreams. _

_She would be a good girl tomorrow, so she hoped that for tonight…_

_They could forgive her._

_For really, who could resist the forbidden fruit when they held it right in their hands?_

_She shuddered again when his breath hit her cold neck, ready to bite._

"Have you ever ridden on a motorcycle?"

He said this as they were walking to the parking lot, books in hand.

Too late, she noticed the black vehicle standing on the side of the lot.

"Oh."

"Nice, huh?"

"Ah, that's not exactly what I meant, Kagami-kun…"

"Want to go for a ride? And 'Kagami-kun' is way too formal you know!" he said this with a smile and then happily started to pile things into his motorcycle.

She'd slowly seen a change come into him, ever since they'd talked that day. Slowly, he started to actually talk to others a little bit; but granted, not as much as they did when they were alone.

Rin nervously paced back and forth, a habit that seemed to come out whenever he was involved. "Ah, I think I have to go back so the driver can get me, have a good-"

"Not so fast."

He caught her hand easily and slowly dragged her back to the motorcycle.

"N-no!" she squealed.

"Aw come on, Rin. It's not going to kill you!"

Her heart seemed to speed up. Rin. He actually called her by her name without any formalities attached at the end.

She swallowed and faced him with a nervous grin. "If I don't have fun, it's all your fault!"

_All she could do was watch while he slowly unbuttoned his shirt._

_No words were said. They sat across from one another on the bed, with only the rustling of his shirt and the haunting winds to accompany them. _

_Finally, he was done. She stared at his exposed chest and felt a blush creep up onto her face and stay there._

_He extended his hand as if though he was offering her a collar, a promise to always be together._

_She jumped into his arms. There would be no turning back after this._

_He pulled her in, and her eyes fluttered closed as they finally kissed._

"_Take me away, my Romeo."_

"You know, you have a really nice voice."

"Really?" Rin blinked as she opened her eyes to the bright day.

"Yeah, you do." Len smiled from beside her.

Her face reddened, which was something she'd gotten used to lately.

She looked down. 'It's funny, I wanted to be a singer when I was a kid. Silly huh?"

For a minute, Rin heard no response. When she finally got the courage to look up at him, she was met with smoldering cerulean eyes.

"Hey, are you busy this weekend?"

_Her heart threatened to burst._

_A kiss here, a soft touch there…she felt like the overwhelming tension would consume her whole._

_Yet something was missing._

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Rin called cheerfully from the top of the stairs. She stumbled down, almost losing a shoe in the process.

"Oh, who is it Honey?" her mother asked, stepping into the foyer with her father in hand.

Rin gulped but then turned to look her parents straight in the eyes.

"His name is Len, and he's come here to take me here on a date."

The instant she spoke, she wanted to take it back. Worry flashed through her mother's eyes, and her father's face grew stern.

Another shrill ring broke the silence. Rin's father swallowed. "Well then, Rin. Open the door."

Carefully, she opened the handle.

And there he was. Perfect, in a nice suit with a bouquet of flowers, just for her. Her face couldn't help but light up.

"Good evening Rin." He said nervously.

"Len!" Without thinking, she launched herself into his arms.

The next few moments were a blur. One second she was safe in Len's arms, the next she was being pulled back into the house.

"Wha—

_CRACK._

Her eyes widened as she saw Len sprawled on the floor, a red mark blemishing his face.

She rushed forward to him again.

"Len, what—

"Don't you dare touch my daughter like that, you filthy dog!"

"Pa…Papa?" She turned towards her father. "You did this to him?"

She didn't recognize the image of her parents. Her father was cold and unrelenting, a storm and a hard stone all at once. Her mother cowered behind him.

"You can't let yourself fall to his level, Rin."

Tears started to cloud her vision. "That's not true, Papa! Len's not low at all, I, I even lo—

"Love? Ha! You think that you are in a position where you spend time on trivial things such as _love_? You were born into prestige Rin, and you may not know this but-

"Shinichi!" her mother cried out.

"…you have had a fiancée since you were one!"

Rin felt her heart stop at that moment. She looked over to Len, who mirrored the same stunned expression she wore.

She could barely feel lifting her away. All she could hear was herself, screaming his name; all she could see was his distraught face as the door slowly slammed shut.

_She hated her parents. _

_She wanted revenge._

_She wanted him._

_She asked him to come over the next week, at midnight…_

…_She waited in her room, nervously sitting on her bed._

"Rin."

Her eyes opened at the loss of his body warmth.

"Len? What are you doing?"

He sat solemnly, a foot away from her. Finally, their eyes met.

"We can't do this, Rin."

Her head began to clear from lust to panic. "Do you…not want me?"

"No! No, that's not it, that could never be it, Rin."

"Then what is it? What's so wrong? We love each other, right?"

Len looked down at his hands. "…this is the sort of thing you do when you're married."

Her heart felt like it was cracking. "I don't want to marry him. I don't want to! My parents want to condemn me to some sort of Hell!" Her voice cracked, and she swallowed harshly.

"Is it too hard for you, Len? Can you just not be with me anymore? Maybe it's because you don't love me that you don't want to…" Her arms folded around her chest protectively.

For a moment all was silent. Then, Len spoke.  
"I want to, Rin…I really do. But then, there would be no meaning in it."

She flashed her eyes to him again, confused. Then, she stopped thinking whatsoever.

He cracked open a small velvet box, and inside lay a slender silver ring.

"Oh my God."

"Rin, I love you. Will you please marry me?"

Her eyes were livid, not sure on whether to focus on the piece of jewelry or the blush that spread on his face like wildfire.

"We can run away. Together. I can write music and you can sing it, I know that you're talented enough. And we can get married too. No parents, no classes, just you and me. How does that sound, my Cinderella?"

She slowly reached towards the ring, then drew her fingers back as if though it might scorch her.

"I…"

_She was waiting again, but this time outside on her balcony with the full moon as her only witness._

_The winds made her clothing billow around her like a warning. A terrible thought crept up inside her…what if he didn't show up?_

_Hearing rustling from the ground, she quickly walked over to the railing. Smiling, she brought her hand to her face, a silver band glowing in the moonlight._

_He was here._

.*.*.*.

_Fin_


End file.
